Pocket Sized Boyfriend
by fluffily
Summary: Started this on a whim. Inspired by the nickname of my ex, which was in fact pocket-sized boyfriend. InuYasha is shrunk by Naraku's latest incarnation. What is he supposed to do now? Kind of humor... I think. Maybe some fluff? I don't even know. R
1. Naraku!

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I've got bazillions of other stories to finish. But I really couldn't help myself with this one. I was watching some random show my little siblings like to watch in which some random dude got shrunk. That actually happens a lot in children's shows, if I remember right. It's one of those really cliché things often shown in American cartoons. Don't ask me what the show was, because I don't know or care to know. ;D Sorry to disappoint. And anyway, I thought it would be just so fun to do a story on it. I know this has been done before. So the disclaimer would be that I own absolutely nothing except the words. The ideas and InuYasha do not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. Fair warning: this is really just pointless. No one knows what the crap I'll put the characters of InuYasha through now. *evil laugh***

"I'm going for a walk," a moody half demon dressed all in red muttered, standing and preparing to leave the group of humans he had been sitting with around a fire.

One human, a fifteen-year-old girl by the name of Kagome, looked up, distracted from staring deep into the bright, dancing flames. "InuYasha, it's pouring out there. You'll be soaked before you take two steps."

"Feh. I told you, I'm going for a walk. Maybe a weak human such as yourself can't take a little water, but you really should have figured out by now that-"

"That you're way stronger than us, a little water doesn't bother you at all, we can't stop you, blah blah blah, right? Fine, don't come crying to me when you catch a bad cold," Kagome muttered, going back to staring into the fire, though she was now frowning.

Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara watched the couple's little argument with bored expressions. They'd all been cooped up in this little cabin for days, and there was no sign of the downpour outside letting up. And, of course, being all cooped up in a small space had made everyone just a little bit more argumentative that usual. In InuYasha and Kagome's case, that meant disaster.

Better to resolve the argument before it worsened. It was clear to anyone who knew the moody half-demon that this heated debate was far from over.

"Kagome has a point, InuYasha. It won't help anything if you get sick," Miroku offered. When InuYasha was about to protest, he continued. "Come on, can you honestly tell us that half-demons can't get sick at all?"

Remembering a time long ago when he'd often been sick or injured in some way, unable to defend himself from the harsh world around him when someone very important to him passed away, InuYasha shook his head slightly. "No, but…"

"Well then, you see it makes more sense for you to remain here just a bit-" Miroku was cut off by the sound of the hand-woven curtain suspended over the door being thrown open and then falling noisily shut. Annoyed, Miroku sighed and joined Kagome in staring into the fire.

Sango smiled. Some things never changed.

Outside, InuYasha glared into the thick curtain of rain. It was so difficult to see…

"Keh."

He leapt into the air and into the nearest tree, proceeding to jump from tree to tree with inhuman grace.

Until…

InuYasha miscalculated the distance between one of the trees he was on and ended up jumping short of a little maple tree. He tried to grab one of the branches, but they were slippery from the rain.

Thump.

"Like a really bad sit…" InuYasha muttered.

"Kukukukuku… are we having some trouble, InuYasha?"

InuYasha's head snapped up at the familiar voice. "Naraku," he snarled.

"Hello, InuYasha. How have you been?"

"Don't be such a smartass; it puts me in a really bad mood!" InuYasha stood up and glowered at the smiling Naraku.

"Oh, does it? My apologies. Or is it the rain? I've heard dogs don't much like bad weather."

"Bastard!" InuYasha ripped out the Tessaiga and slashed at his arch enemy, who jumped back, out of reach of the deadly weapon.

"Now, now. No need to use violence just yet."

"What do you want, bastard?!"

"Tomoko, if you would be so kind?"

InuYasha froze as a pale girl dressed all in black stepped out from behind Naraku. She couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen years old. Everything about her was black, even her eyes, lips, and hair. Everything but her skin, which was white as snow.

"Another incarnation of yours, Naraku? Your disgusting scent is all over that kid!"

"Kukukukuku, yes InuYasha, this is another of my incarnations. Tomoko. And I must say, she has some very… interesting abilities."

"Allow me to demonstrate," Tomoko said. Her voice wasn't right. It was that of a full-grown adult, not of a child.

InuYasha suddenly felt a wave of nausea. He found that it was difficult to keep his eyes open.

"You… bastard... what do you think you're…"

Naraku and Tomoko smirked.

And then all was dark.


	2. Discovery

**Ahahaha, yeah, I'm really bored to be writing this. So, not many reviews. That's sad… *jumps off cliff* Just kidding. :D For now… *sniff* Review… review… review…. I own nothing… review… review… *spazz attack* Review…. Subscribe to my videos... Review…. *another spazz attack* Hey, guess what? *spazz attack* I own nothing. Nothing. NOTHING. *spazz attack* Don't sue me…. Don't sue me…. Don't sue me…. *spazz attack***

* * *

InuYasha stirred slightly. It was freezing here, and he was sopping wet. Wait a second, where was here, anyway? He sat up groggily and looked around, not particularly interested in what was going on around him. Then he really took in what he saw.

He was lying in some unusual kind of grass that was twice as tall as him. Huge drops of water were plummeting down on top of him, which explained why the hanyou was cold and wet.

Then it all came rushing back to him. Naraku, Tomoko, losing consciousness…. He stood up suddenly and unsheathed Tessaiga. "Naraku, you bastard, where are you hiding?!"

There was no answer from among the thick, wet grass, and that was all he saw as far as he could see anything. The heavy drops of water made it too hard to see what the sky looked like. Though the outrageous size of the drops seemed too big for rain, InuYasha was certain the sky was heavy with rainclouds. After all, it had been raining for a long time. It was unlikely that it would have stopped so abruptly.

He sheathed Tessaiga again, frustrated by the near silence and shivering with cold.

Then he did hear something other than the splash of water on earth.

"InuYasha?! Hey, where are you?!"

Kagome. So InuYasha was still somewhere close by the others. The only question was what had just happened with Naraku and where _exactly_ he was.

"Kagome! Hey! I'm here! Kagome!" the hanyou called for the young miko.

"InuYasha?! InuYasha?! Come out here!"

Assuming Kagome had heard his voice, InuYasha ran in the general direction he'd heard hers.

He was a fast runner, and pretty soon he'd found a way out of the strange forest of tall green grass. What stretched before him now was a bed of what appeared to be enormous leaves. Confused, the hanyou called again for Kagome. There was a loud gasp behind him. He turned to see a large brown rock sitting where there used to be just huge leaves. Now no rain (For that was what it was.) fell on him.

He looked up to see some sort of giant demon who must also have been a shape shifter, for it looked just like Kagome. The demon was so huge it blocked the rain. For that, the half-demon was definitely grateful.

The startled hanyou grabbed Tessaiga and held it in front of him, ready for a fight. Kagome (For that was who it really was.) knelt to get a better look at the little InuYasha.

"Hey, there. What happened to you?"

InuYasha blinked once, twice. "…huh?" Then he shook off his confusion and glared heavily at the "demon." "Another one of Naraku's toadies, I presume? Prepare to die!"

Kagome grinned at his feistiness and reached down to pick him up. She suddenly looked concerned. "Oh, you're sopping wet. No wonder you're shivering. Come on, you don't want to fight me, InuYasha. It's me, Kagome."

InuYasha looked doubtful at the lack of violence and the giant's claim to really be Kagome. "But if that's true, then…" The hanyou blinked and looked around him. Come to think of it, his surroundings were just like a larger version of the forest….

"Ah!" He shook his head, panicked, and looked about him again for some other explanation.

Then he felt himself being lifted up, and he looked up to see Kagome's face approaching quickly.

"Wh-what are you even doing here?!" InuYasha looked away, putting Tessaiga back in its sheath, honestly a little frightened. He was beginning to hyperventilate.

"I just… uh… well, I thought maybe I should come to get you… you'd been gone a while… Hey, don't panic, okay? Calm down, InuYasha."

Kagome set the scared little hanyou on her shoulder. After all, that was where Shippo always clung to her. She figured it must be fairly comfortable or something. At least it would be easier to hear InuYasha's somewhat quiet voice there, and he hers, if it was all quiet to him.

"Hang on tight, okay? I'm just going to walk back to the house."

InuYasha looked slightly surprised for a moment, then scowled and turned away, in that infamous position of his he only used when he was sulking.

He was shivering hard now. Even if he hadn't been less than half a foot tall, Kagome still would have been alarmed at it. "Er… InuYasha, if you're cold, you can always ride in my pocket or something…."

InuYasha blinked and then glowered at his friend. "Feh. Absolutely not. I'm hardly even cold. Just you, human."

"Right," Kagome said skeptically. "Fine. Let's go."

She started walking in the direction of their temporary lodging, and when it was almost in sight InuYasha anxiously said, "Uh, Kagome, are we gonna tell anyone about this?" His voice shook tremendously, and Kagome had a hard time figuring out if it was because he was cold or because he was scared of what the others would do when they saw him.

Pushing aside her worry over his current condition, she looked confused. "Well, yeah. What else am I supposed to tell them? That I couldn't find you and I'm _not _worried about you? They'd never believe it. Anyway, maybe Miroku or Sango will know how to fix this. Even Shippo might have an idea."

"I still want you to find another way," InuYasha mumbled, half-pouting, still trembling.

"Well, I'm sorry, but there's no reason to lie to our own friends. Are you embarrassed or something? I mean, I guess I can understand that… Not that I mean anything by that!"

InuYasha didn't answer. Instead, he glared up at the trees. Kagome had to wonder if he was able to see all the way to the tops of them. Whether he was able to or not, she assumed it must be rather daunting to him. Several raindrops hit the hanyou, soaking him further. Kagome watched him from the corner of her eye. He had to lower his head a few moments later, his hair, ears, and face dripping. His shivering increased.

Neither of them spoke, though InuYasha tried hard to glare and scowl at everything in sight.

_Oh well, at least the rain's letting up, _Kagome thought with relief.

She heard a sound like a sneeze. She jumped a little and then turned to look at InuYasha. He was blushing and trying hard to stop shivering, which only resulted in him shaking harder. He gave up on looking tough and curled into a little ball, sneezing every few moments.

"Kagome… can you please just… hurry up… and get inside…?

Alarmed, Kagome stopped walking, reached up, and gently took her little friend into her hands, then, as carefully as she could, slipped him into her coat pocket, keeping one hand in with him to try and warm him. InuYasha didn't protest.

She looked up then and finally just ran the rest of the way to the cabin.

Her friends all looked up when she ran in.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and blinked.

Kagome didn't answer the confused looks she was receiving from her companions. She pulled her hand and InuYasha out of her pocket, setting the little half demon down by the fire. He looked around at the curious expressions from his friends.

**

* * *

**

**Hey, hardly a cliffy, but I've been trying to make this chapter halfway decent and it's taking away from my free time! Ahahaha, look at that length! Pretty good for me! :D**


End file.
